


Lo prometí

by Yiyukimo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyukimo/pseuds/Yiyukimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ahí estaba Thor, era la misma mirada y el mismo sentimiento, pero la situación era completamente distinta y eso le destrozaba por dentro. Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí, a su lado, tal vez eso no hubiera pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo prometí

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo aquellos personajes conocidos son propiedad de Marvel y de su brillante mente maestra detrás de todo Stan Lee, parte de la trama no es mía, yo solo vi una imagen y me inspiré a escribir esto. Nada me pertenece, mas que el tiempo que le invertí a esto y la redacción en general.
> 
> Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. Spoilers de la película, si no la has visto, no continúes (aunque siendo sinceros, ¿quién no la ha visto ya?).

**"Lo prometí"**

Los brazos le temblaban y su mente no podía centrarse en otra cosa. Su respiración era agitada y no podía controlar las lágrimas. Tenía miedo, podía verlo en su mirada, y solo estaba buscando refugio.

Thor lo conocía muy bien y sabía a qué se debía aquello: había vuelto a tener pesadillas. El grito de media noche le había dado un gran indicio y la repentina llegada de su hermano a su habitación con ese aspecto se lo confirmaba.

Era muy común que Loki tuviera pesadillas, todo a su alrededor le aterraba, aunque siempre decía lo contrario, sumándole el hecho de que muchos chicos del reino lo molestaban por su aspecto tan escuálido y pequeño. Pero últimamente, las pesadillas se habían hecho más constantes y todo tras la plática que habían tenido con su padre sobre Jotunheim y los Gigantes de Hielo. En ese momento, su padre les había dicho que ambos estaban destinados a ser reyes, pero solo uno lograría ascender al trono. No veía porque aquello pudiera causarle tanto terror a su hermano menor.

— Thor — apenas logró articular, su voz era quebrada y su mandíbula no dejaba de temblar.

El aludido se encontraba recostado en su cama, observando preocupado al moreno, quien se aferraba con fuerza a la larga sabana verde que parecía haber arrastrado desde su habitación, la cual era contigua a la de él.

— ¿Pesadillas? — preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se situaba a su lado.

Loki solo asintió mientras se alejaba del rubio con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — insistió algo confundido.

Más aun no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando se arrepintió de aquello. Un olor algo desagradable le inundó las fosas nasales. Observó la sabana del menor y se percató de la pequeña mancha oscura que había en ella. Había mojado la cama.

Thor sonrió en comprensión. Se acercó hasta él y se acomodó a su altura, lo tomó del hombro antes de que volviera a rehuirle y le dio un ligero apretón. Los verdes ojos de Loki se desviaron y su cabeza se agachó.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Nadie lo sabrá — el niño solo asintió débilmente.

Y con esas palabras, lo guió hasta su baño y le preparó agua para que tomara una ducha. Le dio ropa limpia y se escabulló hasta el cuarto del menor, retiró las sabanas sucias, las hizo bola y las llevó hasta donde las criadas lavaban todas las prendas, aun cuando no sabía bien que es lo que hacía, intentó lavarlas y dejarlas lo más secas posible para luego colgaras en algunos de los tendederos que usaban las de servicio. Thor no era alguien que se inclinara a hacer labores del hogar, de hecho, ni siquiera se acomedía a hacer el aseo en su propia recamara, lo veía un tanto humillante que un príncipe como él hiciera labores como aquellos. Pero ante una situación como esa, no dudó en tragarse su orgullo y hacerlo, porque, al fin y al cabo, era por el bienestar de su hermano menor.

Volvió a la recamara de Loki, sacó las sabanas limpias que guardaban en su gran closet y, a como pudo, tendió la cama del menor, sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo, el cual, sabía que no volvería a repetirse.

Al llegar a su propia habitación, se encontró con el menudo cuerpo de su hermano, usando ropa que le quedaba más grande, haciéndolo ver aún más pequeño y menudo de lo que era. Sus ojos aun parecían estar vidriosos y sus cabellos eran una maraña de rizos húmedos. A veces olvidaba que Loki había sacado el rizado cabello de su madre, Frigga. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tan conmovedora escena. Tomó la toalla que su hermano había dejado tirada en el suelo —algo que solo le comprobaba lo asustado que estaba, puesto que Loki era en extrema ordenado, a diferencia de él, quien siempre tenía un desorden en donde quiera que estuviera—, junto al inicio de camino de ropa que guiaba hasta la tina. Colocó la ropa sobre su baúl y, con la toalla, comenzó a secar el cabello alborotado del moreno.

— Puedes resfriarte si no lo haces bien — decía mientras frotaba la toalla contra su cabeza, gesto ante el cual el menor ni se movió y ni protestó.

Terminada su labor, colocó la toalla húmeda sobre el bulto de ropa que había sobre el baúl. Posó sus ojos sobre el menor y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Loki tenía la mirada posada en el suelo, sollozaba a momentos, pero no hacía ningún comentario. Al parecer la pesadilla lo había afectado mucho.

— Loki, necesitas dormi—

— No quiero — lo interrumpió secamente, sin alzar la vista.

— Ya es tarde — le indicó en voz baja.

— No quiero dormir — repitió con voz que aparentaba ser firme, mas conociéndolo como lo hacía, logró reconocer un pequeño sollozo.

Thor soltó un ligero suspiro. A veces odiaba cuando su hermano se mostraba tan testarudo.

— Vamos — lo tomó del hombro, más el moreno comenzó a forcejear, dejándolo sin más remedio que sujetarlo de sus piernas y su espalda para cargarlo hasta su cama.

El cuerpo de Loki seguía sacudiéndose en oposición, soltaba manotazos y palabrotas mientras le ordenaba al rubio a bajarlo, mas este no cedía ante nada.

Tenía pensado, en un principio, en llevarlo hasta su cuarto y recostarlo ante su cama, pero una idea más tentadora lo impulsó a depositarlo con suavidad sobre su propia cama, cosa que al menor de los dioses tomó por sorpresa, logrando que dejara su constante rebeldía ante el agarre de su hermano.

Sus largas pestañas subían y bajaban a rapidez, confundido ante lo que acababa de pasar.

— Thor…

— Te quedaras quieto y dormirás toda la noche — su voz sonaba demandante y amenazadora. — Porque al primer indicio de movimiento o patada te sacaré de aquí, y sabes que lo cumpliré.

El de ojos verdes asintió, sus ojos abiertos grandemente, atendiendo a lo que su hermano le decía.

La sonrisa triunfal del rubio no se hizo esperar ante aquello. Tomó su sabana roja y, tras haber pedido a su hermano que se acomodara, lo arropó con todo el cariño que pudo demostrar. Loki depositó su cabeza sobre una de las grandes almohadas que había en aquella enorme cama, mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de observar la figura del rubio.

— Todos me habían abandonado — expuso cuando el mayor se había alejado para darle la vuelta a la cama, sus pasos se detuvieron y sus ojos se posaron sobre el de ojos verdes, quien tenía la cabeza baja y se encontraba sentado.

Thor abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería con aquello, cuando Loki prosiguió.

— Todos me daban la espalda y me dejaban atrás — su voz era ligera, muy distinta a la de hace unos momentos atrás. — Me decían que ya no me querían, que solo era un estorbo, que no servía para nada…y me dejaban ahí, tirado… sobre el hielo, casi… — su voz se comenzó a quebrar y los sollozos volvieron. — estaba muriendo y todos me dejaban atrás, todos… Mamá, Papá, hasta tú… Tú no estabas por ningún lado…

» Y gritaba, pero nadie venía, nadie me escuchaba… Los gigantes de hielo me comenzaron a jalar, y yo… tuve miedo, mucho… — sollozó mientras agachaba la mirada, tratando de ocultar las evidentes lagrimas que corrían por sus rosadas mejillas.

A Thor se le encogió el corazón y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre de él y estrecharlo entre su brazos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente repetidas veces, mientras el menor lloraba a mares hundiéndose en su pecho. Ahora entendía porque Loki buscaba estar más cerca de él durante los últimos días, ahora entendía porque buscaba agradar a Frigga con tantos regalos hechos con magia que había aprendido de los libros que había pasado toda la tarde leyendo hasta no poder más, porque buscaba estar más cerca de Odín; tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos lo dejara, lo abandonara, tal y como en su sueño.

— Tranquilo, aquí estoy — murmuraba mientras no dejaba de acariciar su húmeda cabellera con una mano y con la otra hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda.

Loki se separó por un momento de Thor, buscando ver sus ojos color cielo. Los orbes verdes se encontraban completamente inundados con lágrimas, lo cual le calaba en lo más profundo al rubio.

— ¿Ve-verdad que… — comenzó con la voz entre cortada, tratando de controlar sus fuertes sollozos — que tú… tú nunca me-me abandonaras… que nunca me dejarás solo?

Los ojos de Thor le comenzaron a arder, su corazón se encogió y su garganta se hizo un nudo. Sabía lo que tenía que decir en esos momentos, pero ante aquella mirada tan llena de miedo, aterrada por lo que sus sueños le mostraban tan real, tan tangible, haciéndolo creer que se pudiera dar esa situación, por más equivocada que estuviera, la voz se le iba y su mente se quedaba en ceros.

Aquella miraba verde le suplicaba por una respuesta, a lo que Thor se armó de valor. Se acercó hasta el moreno, lo arropó de nuevo y le plantó un cálido beso en la frente.

— No llores, Loki — comenzó con voz dulce mientras alisaba la sabana roja —, solo ha sido un mal sueño. Mira — lo arropó hasta la nariz mientras veía como sus ojos se cristalizaban de nuevo por las lágrimas y sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, sus manitas apretaban con fuerza la sabana que lo cubría —, esta manta roja te protegerá siempre que tengas miedo y yo, por alguna razón, no pueda estar contigo — llevó su mano hasta su frente y la acarició suavemente. — Nada te lastimara, mi pequeño hermano…

— ¿Lo-lo prometes? — exigió apenas audible.

Thor le volvió a sonreír.

— Lo prometo — y tras decir esto, le volvió a besar la frente.

La mirada de Loki pareció sonreír ante aquello. Loki le creyó, se aferró a aquella promesa.

El rubio rodeó la cama y se situó al lado del moreno, se metió entre las sabanas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Quería demostrarle que nunca lo abandonaría, que nunca lo dejaría solo, que nada le pasaría.

 _Nada te lastimará_. Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

-.-.-

Ahora, tras muchos años de aquello, volvió a ver aquella mirada que reflejaba ese sentimiento que el tanto conocía: miedo. Pero ahora la situación era completamente distinta a aquella. Loki estaba aterrado y sus brazos temblaban con fuerza.

Thor corrió hasta él, sin importarle el agudo dolor de su costado, que no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera un par de costillas rotas. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, buscando que no se quebrara. Lo veía tan frágil que ante cualquier movimiento indebido podía quebrarse en mil pedazos. Su respiración era irregular y parecía ser que se aferraba a ella, con todo su ser.

Quería decirle todo, pero de nuevo su voz no salía, se atoraba en su garganta. Tras ese potente "No" que había gritado momentos antes, su voz se había negado a volver a salir.

— N-no lo hice por él… — se apuró a decir el moreno mientras la sangre de su herida comenzaba a empapar la armadura del rubio y su piel comenzaba a tornarse grisácea.

Thor sabía de su verdadera naturaleza, sabía que no era su hermano, sabía que ya no podía confiar en él, sabía toda la maldad que tenía en su interior y lo dañado y trastornado que era… Pero eso no le impidió volverlo a ver como hace mucho tiempo y sentir lo mismo que en aquella noche: dolor. Sentía dolor por no haber podido defender de sus pesadillas en esa noche a su pequeño hermano; y ahora no solo sentía dolor, sino también culpa, una enorme culpa por haberlo abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y por no poder hacer nada. La vida de Loki se le escurría entre sus manos, mientras él solo podía sostenerlo y mantenerlo a su lado.

Y tras una ardua pelea por respirar, la vida del dios de las mentiras se extinguió.

Los ojos de Thor se inundaron en lágrimas y un potente grito surgió desde su garganta. Atrajo a su hermano hasta su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando sentirlo de nuevo, pero el frío cuerpo del dios no lo ayudó mucho.

Le dolía, por Odín que sí, y mucho.

— Thor — escuchó la dulce voz de Jane a su espalda, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Aun no aceptaba la muerte de Loki.

El aludido la ignoró.

— Thor — lo volvió llamar la mujer, esta vez a un lado de él, hincada, abrazándolo en seña de comprensión —, lo siento… Debemos irnos…

Hubo un ligero silencio, antes de que el rubio respondiera.

— No puedo dejarlo aquí — soltó con voz firme, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Loki. — Mi pequeño hermano… No puedo dejarlo solo, Jane, tendrá miedo…

La mujer no comprendió aquellas palabras, mas solo se limitó a abrazar más al rubio.

Thor no dejaba de revivir a cada segundo aquella promesa. La había roto. Había dejado a Loki solo durante mucho tiempo y ahora, por su culpa, lo habían herido de muerte. No había otro culpable más que él, el dios que no cumplía sus promesas, ¿Qué clase de rey sería para Asgard? Ahora, más que nunca, era indigno del trono que se merecía por derecho.

— No puedo — volvió a susurrar mientras no dejaba de llorar y abrazar a su hermano, su pequeño hermano.

— Thor, debemos irnos… La tierra te necesita — trató de persuadirlo Jane, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo, pero a Thor la tierra no le importaba. — Debemos irnos, Thor, antes de que Malekith destruya a todo el universo…

Y ante la mención de aquel nombre, todo dolor y toda culpa que Thor había sentido se transformaron en odio y sed de venganza. Solo había una forma de poder compensar su promesa incumplida y esa era destruyendo al otro hombre culpable de la muerte de su pequeño hermano: Malekith el oscuro.

— Malekith — masculló con enojo el nombre de su enemigo, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano.

Depositó con cuidado, tras unos momentos, el cuerpo del moreno sobre el suelo, para luego ponerse en pie y comenzar a quitarse su capa, para depositarla sobre el frío cuerpo de Loki. Al menos podía hacer ese pequeño gesto.

— Lo prometí — susurró a su hermano con dolor.

Miró con decisión hacia el horizonte mientras que apretaba con fuerza su puño y se ponía de pie.

— Debemos irnos — dijo con decisión mientras Jane lo observaba detenidamente y se incorporaba a su lado.

Debía de hacerlo, era lo único que le quedaba. Debía matar a Malekith y hacerle sufrir lo mismo que él estaba sufriendo. Eso era lo menos que se merecía, era lo menos que podía hacer por su hermano.

_Lo prometí… Loki._

**Author's Note:**

> Cambio y Fuera ~


End file.
